Sparkle!
is the first character song for Hanami Kotoha, sung by her voice actress Hayami Saori. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Pikapika kirakira shichae Hareru hi mo ame furi mo Daredemo dekichau mahō Tanoshī toki ga ichiban suki (I~ei!) Ōzora wo jiyū jizai dokomademo tobetara ne Nanairo no rakugaki shite mitari Takusan no nagareboshi to oikakekko no ato wa Mikadzuki no benchi de hito yasumi Son'na sōzō shite miru kedo Hitori ja tsumaranai yo Issho janakya Min'na to janakucha iya da Mainichi kirakira shiteru hareru hi mo ame furi mo Taikutsu nante shiranai omochabako Pikapika kirakira shichau! Mirakuru na majikaru na Dare ni mo tokenai mahō Saikō deshou san'nin desho (Ne!) Ichimen no ohanabatake hane nante nakutatte Fuwafuwana kimochi te irareru yo Osoroi no buresuretto tokimeki ya kirameki ya Yume ya kibō de tsunageta pīsu Moshimo arigatō tte tsutaeru Mahō ga aru to shitara Sō ne tabun kitto watashi nara nante Tonikaku kirakira shiteru hareru hi mo ame furi mo Shabon tama wa hāto gata tonde ike Pikapika kirakira shichae Hareru hi mo ame furi mo Daredemo dekichau mahō Tanoshī toki ga ichiban suki (I~ei!) Moshimo arigatō tte tsutaeru Mahō ga aru to shitara Sō ne tabun kitto watashi nara nante Mainichi kirakira shiteru hareru hi mo ame furi mo Taikutsu nante shiranai omochabako Pikapika kirakira shichau Mirakuru na majikaru na Dare ni mo tokenai mahō Saikō deshou san'nin desho (Ne!) Zutto zutto issho dayo (I~ei!) Zettai yakusoku dayo (Ne!) |-|Kanji= ピカピカ　キラキラしちゃえ 晴れる日も　雨ふりも 誰でもできちゃう魔法 楽しい時が　一番好き(イェイ！) 大空を自由自在　どこまでも飛べたらね 七色の落書きしてみたり たくさんの流れ星と追いかけっこのあとは 三日月のベンチでひと休み そんな想像してみるけど ひとりじゃつまらないよ いっしょじゃなきゃ みんなとじゃなくちゃイヤだ 毎日キラキラしてる　晴れる日も　雨ふりも 退屈なんて知らない　おもちゃ箱 ピカピカ　キラキラしちゃう ミラクルな　マジカルな 誰にもとけない魔法 最高でしょう　三人でしょ(ネ！) いちめんのお花畑　羽なんてなくたって ふわふわな気持ちていられるよ おそろいのブレスレット　トキメキやキラメキや 夢や希望でつなげたピーズ もしもありがとうって伝える 魔法があるとしたら そうね多分　きっと私なら　なんて とにかくキラキラしてる　晴れる日も　雨ふりも シャボン玉はハート型　とんでいけ ピカピカ　キラキラしちゃえ 晴れる日も　雨ふりも 誰でもできちゃう魔法 楽しい時が　一番好き(イェイ！) もしもありがとうって伝える 魔法があるとしたら そうね多分　きっと私なら　なんて 毎日キラキラしてる　晴れる日も　雨ふりも 退屈なんて知らない　おもちゃ箱 ピカピカ　キラキラしちゃう ミラクルな　マジカルな 誰にもとけない魔法 最高でしょう　三人でしょ(ネ！) ずっとずっと一緒だよ(イェイ！) ゼッタイ　約束だよ(ネ！) |-| English= Always shiny and sparkly Whether it's a sunny or rainy day Anybody can cast a spell Having fun time is what I love most (yay!) I want to fly freely anywhere in the open sky And draw the seven colors of the rainbow And after playing tag with all the shooting stars I'll rest on the crescent moon bench I imagine all of that but To do it all by myself is boring We have to do it together I don't want to do it without everyone Everyday sparkles, whether it's a sunny or rainy day I'm don't know why this toy box is boring to me Always shiny and sparkly A miracle is magical It's the best magic nobody can melt Just us (right!) The whole surface of this flower garden doesn't have feather But there is a fluffy feeling These matching bracelets is shimmering and sparkling These beads will connect our hopes and dreams If I only said thank you to you And have all of this magic Maybe I wouldn't be able to say it Anyhow, it's sparkly whether it's a sunny or rainy day Heart shaped soap fly by Always shiny and sparkly whether it's a sunny or rainy day Anybody can cast a spell Having fun time is what I love most (yay!) If I only said thank you to you And have all of this magic Maybe I wouldn't be able to say it Everyday sparkles, whether it's a sunny or rainy day I'm don't know why this toy box is boring to me Always shiny and sparkly A miracle is magical It's the best magic nobody can melt Just us (right!) We'll be together forever (yay!) That's an absolute promise (right!) Audio Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs